---
"- - -" is the thirteenth video in the EverymanHYBRID series and the second of the "hidden" videos. Jeff and Vince argue over whether or not to continue the series and Evan posits the theory that the Slenderman is real. YouTube Description No description available. Transcript opens with a brief clip from [[A Day in the Life]. Jeff and Evan are walking down a path in a grassy field towards a tree.] Jessa: Marl... of the guy's houses, probably Jeff’s. Evan is wearing a Freddy Krueger glove. Evan: Roaahhh… starts clinking the blades together Freddy Krueger… and Vince start arguing in the background Evan: How sweet dark meat… Vince: … for one- two little incidents! Evan: cheerfully Oh, what’s up brothers? Vince: … you’re fucking out! Jeff: Where’s- where’s it gonna to go from there, dude, where- footage from A Day in the Life, but it has been dubbed over (or could be a continuation of that clip). Someone is giggling in the background. Vince: Just close your eyes and pretend it’s a bad dream. to the crew again Jeff: Where’s it gonna to go? Vince: exasperated We just keep going, we do what we always do, and we truck on. Jeff: Yeah, and where has that gotten us man? Evan: Wha- what are we talking about here? Vince: He’s talking about the- Jeff: The little shrine off-screen in my- in the back room! Vince: And he’s- a bunch of papers rolled up together hit the floor. to more previously unseen clips from A Day in the Life. A brief clip of the grassy field, then a clip of Jessa’s mud splattered legs. Jeff: Jessalyn! laughter back to the crew Vince: -making a big deal out of it. Evan – same thing happened to him, same sort of situation and he’s a fucking champ and we’re still putting out videos. Jeff: And what- what’s going to happen when it comes after you? I mean, it’s going a little psycho here now. Vince: We’ll keep going! We’ll keep going! Jeff: Well, okay- Vince: Because- Alex would have done that. Alex did that. Jeff: Alex could’ve done – he would have done it. He wasn’t home! I told you this! Vince: Well, who did this? Do you think-? Jeff: I don’t- clip of Vince jogging from The Night Jog slowed down. to a porch or hallway on the outside of an abandoned building. Whoever is holding the camera is breathing loudly and stomping around heavily. set of A Day in the Life clips. The grassy field, then Jessa, Evan, and Jeff are examining an old house with plastic orange construction netting around it. to the crew, still arguing Jeff: I don’t know dude! Vince: -could really be him? Jeff: I don’t know; it could’ve been him, but it wasn’t! He wasn’t even in the state at that time, he was with his friends. Vince: in exasperation Then- cut. Evan drags his Freddy Kruger claws across the table. Jeff: It’s not re- he doesn’t exist, dude, he doesn’t exist! Vince: Well, right now that’s- to a shot of a sign on the trail and a large tree. Evan: What is Vinny doing? laughs to more footage of the abandoned house. Jeff: What do want me to say? to Vince giving Evan a piggyback ride. Evan yells and pretends to fall off. to the crew again Evan: Well… Vince: sighs He’s trying to let him win! If we go on with this, if we shut down- Evan: Trying to let who win? Vince: Whoever’s doing this! back to the interior of the porch of the abandoned house. The camera operator gets to the end of the small hallway and turns around abruptly to look back down the porch. is a clip from the beginning of [[78of76.avi], Evan and Jeff being filmed from above. They are standing at a cellar door to an abandoned house. Jessa looks down from above.] Evan: Should we do it? Should we knock? Jeff: Nah dude. fiddles with the door knob briefly to the HYBRIDs again Vince: He’s gonna let this fucker win if we shut down these videos. Evan: Whether it be supernatural or- Jeff: It’s not- I’m not some renegade here- Vince: Evan Alright, don’t- Jeff: I mean, this if for our sa- I don’t- we- I love those- all these people talking, man, I love them. But we- this ain’t worth it, man! This- this ain’t worth it. Evan: It’s… not like you can change it now. Vince: Exactly! If- if we stop now, it’ll keep happening. clip of the abandoned house’s old porch, the construction netting is visible. ?': He used to love it here. '?: Someone should just walk back. Evan: What? Jeff: Nah. Evan: Somebody’s here? Jeff: Nah. back to the HYBRIDs Vince: -whatever’s happening. Because this person’s not going to stop. He went to Evan, we gave them the warning, and now he’s fucking with you. We can’t stop. Jeff: Well… I’m done. Dude, I’m.... screw this! Vince: Evan, turn this fucking thing off. turns the camera off, but you can hear Evan chuckle quietly right before that to the porch of the abandoned house. The camera operator stomps back down the porch and into the sunlight. crew again. Jeff is sitting on the floor, his back to the wall. Jeff: I’m sorry guys. Vince: Jeff, don’t worry about it. We- we get this. Jumpcut He’s had this happen before. Evan: Yes sir. Vince: And you know, the way that I see it is… I mean, I honestly thought it would be over with Evan, but it seems like… it’s come full circle. Jeff: It just sounds like we’re just running around doing the same thing over and over again. Vince: I know, but I honestly feel like we have to finish these videos. We have to do it. There’s just no other option; we have to do this. Because if we stop, he has won and he might come back – whoever this is – and keep doing it, even though the videos are done. brief shot of a busy street, raining. to the HYBRIDS Vince: …because it’s already started. Jeff: muttering Sorry man. Vince: Ya know? Jeff: Yeah, uh, I don’t- Vince: So, uh, let’s just- let’s just put a few out, and if something happens, I promise we’ll stop. We’ll stop there, no questions asked, I won’t push it any further, we’ll just stop. Jeff: half-heartedly Alright. Vince: But I say that we keep going, just a few more. Evan: You know… I mean, on my piece, you know, speaking uh… talking crazy here from what you guys would probably consider, but um- [Cut to the parking lot of the park, daylight. Then interior of a car, night, no audio.] to the crew Evan: Based on what I’ve seen and based on what you guys have seen and what we’ve all experienced with the trying to edit the videos and you know, the shit that we’ve seen and heard… I mean… do you figure that maybe it’s possible that this is, um- to Jeff's feet, standing on the porch of the abandoned house. No audio. to Jeff and Evan at the cellar door. They kick in the door. Notes * The title of this video is Morse Code for the letter O. External Links *Video Category:Videos